SPQR
The Eastern Roman Empire The Eastern Roman Empire (Byzantium) is an empire with architecture from the classical to medieval ages that is primarily located in Greece and Anatolia. Having been the first nation in Eastern Europe and the 5th ever created, Byzantium also has a strong presence in Eastern Europe(particularly the Ukraine), the Levant Coast and North Africa(mainly Egypt and East Libya) History Placeholder text Early History Placeholder text regarding early historical subdivision Placeholder text for Sub heading 2 Government The Imperial College Augusta * Florene Caesar * Phillybob777 Legatus * moope787 Consul * To be determined (January 2019) The Senate Senators * _asimple_ * ACPenguin * ArcticKnight98 * Carlos_Dorelli * Carman * Comrade_Ginger * CornedMilk * CorruptedGreed * Dogogoto201 * Fluxify * gamder * God_Of_Murloc * HereForThePizza * Jump Fox * lolfritz2 * Mining_Tzar * moope787 * myhnealut * Pestzar * Pimdici * Offtechgamer * Solaris * Solariu * sweatymelons * Syn * Turtle * Tymek_T * Voisardian * WTDpuddles * Yellow Military Placeholder text 48 levies 5 Legionnaires 1 Centurion Buildings Architectural Wonders The Forum of Constantine Serving as the main center of the city, the forum of Constantine is a circular public space that includes the Senate house. The forum in its entirety occupies a 7 by 7 chunk area of the capital. Quartz, brick, and colored terracotta/concrete are among the materials used to decorate the ornate marvel. Notable People Placeholder text National Subdivisions The nation used to have provinces as a subdivision, however that has changed. The senate voted to go from federal organization to a more unitary one. This change discontinued Governors, therefore rendering provinces impractical. Cities/Towns * Aegyssus * Alexandria * Ancyra * Antioch * Athens * Attalia * Avaria * Baghdad * Bangkok (colony) * Hua Hin (colony) * Buran * Cairo * Cilician_Armenia * Constantinople * Corinth * Cyrene * Edessa * Gascogne * Kiev * Knights Templar * Knossos * Krasnoperekopsk * Lemesus * Old Alexandria * Philippopolis * Poseidon * Rhodes * Salona * Thessaloniki * Trebizond * Troy * Zaporozhye (de facto independent) * Malakopi Foreign Relations Friendly Relations Bulgaria We've known them for a while and get along well. There was a crisis over the town of Krasnodar which they let in but it has been resolved now Romania There have been clashes over the town of Aegyssus on the Danube but we've reached an agreement on borders and thus, we've become much friendlier as of late Italia With Italia now being recognized by us as the western half of our empire and their leader as an Augustus, it is safe to say we've become good allies despite our very shaky initial relations. I'm a huge fan of cities like Venice and Roman/Italian architecture so going to their country is always a treat. Nazi Germany I helped to fund the creation of their state and I like the ambition that Hitlar has for Berlin, still, some of their citizens have been rowdy and acted aggressively towards us so my thoughts on Nazi Germany are mixed. I hope that we can improve relations in the future though Neutral Relations France Category:Nation